Coming Home
by xFadingSoulx
Summary: The story of Ginny & Harry finally coming together a few years after the war is over.
1. Ginny's Arrival

Ginny blinked several times before fully opening her eyes, the sun was shining directly in her face. The same way she had set it up when she was younger to wake her up from deep slumber. She stretched as she rose from bed and sleepily made her way to the bathroom, unfortunately she was ambushed by her new sister-in law.

"Good morning birthday girl!"

"Don't remind me" Ginny ran her hand through her bed head slowly

"Come on! I wish I was still twenty two"

Ginny laughed "if you want me to be ready in time for brunch then I need to go get ready now"

Hermione smiled nervously "Ron kind of invited Harry to come along"

Ginny crossed her arms, "Why did he do that"

"Something about being out numbered by women or something" Ginny rolled her eyes "so it's okay then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Hermione laughed "Not really"

"Well then, leave so I can shower!" Ginny said as she closed the bathroom door on Hermione.

Harry continually clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. Ron took notice to this and sighed. They were already at the small lunch shop waiting for the girls to arrive.

"So you've been married for a week now, how do you feel?" Harry asked the question to fill the silence

Ron laughed, "sore from all the shagging"

Harry narrowed his eyes "that's just wrong Ron"

As the boys were laughing Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner, it must have been the sun gleaming off of her red hair that caught Harry's eyes but whatever it was time seemed to slow as she approached. The summer dress she wore was a light sky blue and it seemed to make her eyes glow. Before the wedding it was been nearly five years since he saw her, but now even a week later he still wasn't used to seeing how much she had grown. Of course he wasn't complaining where she had been quite a pretty young woman she had now fully filled out to a beautiful woman. Harry liked to think of her as a fruit just at the right point to be picked. He must have dazed off because the next thing he knew they had already sat down at the table. Hermione was next to him while Ginny was directly in front of him at the square table. It seemed like it would be impossible for him to look away but all it took was for her to turn his way and a blush crept onto his cheeks as he quickly tried to pretend he hadn't been staring at her. Relief did not hit Harry until he was sure she had forgotten about his gaze. He sat silently and listened to the girls talk,

"Excited for the party tonight Ginny?" Hermione leaned on the table

"Well I have a surprise for everyone so I guess I'm more nervous than anything"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "a surprise?"

Ginny laughed lightly; "I think Harry might even like it" Harry smiled nervously and then began to blush once more when Ginny winked at him casually. He slipped back into thought; she was much the way he liked to remember her. Ginny was still as intelligent, spunky, funny, and just as confident as she was before they fell apart. Harry was just itching to reach out and touch her but knew better than to actual do it. He began to wring his hands nervously and was glad when their food arrived to keep him busy.

"So do you still live at Grimmauld place?" Ginny said between sips of her drink

"Oh, no I sold that to a historical house collector and bought a new place in Godric's hollow"

Hermione butted in, "the place is gorgeous he had it built over the ruin of his parents house"

"Harry that's so cute, you have to show me the house before I leave" Harry blushed lightly

Hermione clapped her hand excitedly, "that's perfect, Harry can show you the house after we finish here so Ron and I can go help your mum prepare the house" Harry and Ron both gave her a bewildered look that the girls either did not notice or decided to ignore.

"As long as Harry is alright with it" Ginny smiled sweetly at him

"Yeah sure, that's fine" He replied nervously, that was all it took to make him jittery the rest of the meal. When it came time for Hermione and Ron to depart Ginny seemed to be perfectly fine. This made him even more nervous, so much so that he felt like he was back at Hogwarts. "We should probably apparate there" He mentioned as they walked out of the shop

"Alright" Ginny stepped closer to Harry and took a hold of his hand, for a moment he stared at her with his mouth slightly open "Well are we going or not?"

"Oh right" Harry took them directly outside his yard, for a minute they stood there as Ginny stared in awe at the house and for the duration of this time she did not let go of his hand which he found more interesting than his house at the moment.

"It's amazing" Ginny stepped forward and slowly let her hand slip out of Harry's in order to run her hands over the fence lightly. "Can we go inside?"

"Yeah sure" As Harry approached the fence door it swung open as if on cue and Ginny followed him quickly afraid to be shut out. This made Harry laugh quietly to himself "the fence only lets people in who mean me no harm, complicated charm took me a while to do it right"

"You probably got it in a day" Ginny teased as they entered the house but was silent once she stepped inside. She couldn't describe the house any other way then to say it felt like home the instant she was inside. Without Harry's suggestion she began to enter his living room. Over the fireplace he had a number of framed photographs. Most of them contained picture of him and his two best friends, a couple of his parents and members of the order, but two seemed to stick out to Ginny. She looked at Harry momentarily who shifted uncomfortably as she stepped closer to the pictures. One was of her and Harry at her graduation and another was more recent, just last years promo for quidditch.

"Your mum gave me that picture" Harry explained, Ginny only nodded and continued her journey through the house. Upstairs she founds a child's room, "its Teddy's he spends a lot of time here"

"That's nice" Harry seemed to dwindle in the hallways as Ginny explored the second floor of the house. There were a few more empty rooms just waiting for inhabitants, a large bathroom and the master bedroom. His bedroom was large and seemed quite warm and welcoming. She supposed the best way to describe it was, Gryffindor. Ginny made her way to the bed and sat upon it while looking around the room slowly she was tempted to crawl under the sheets. Her gaze landed on Harry who had moved to lean against the doorframe, for a moment neither of them looked away or spoke.

Finally Harry moved to check his watch, "We better get to the burrow before Hermione kills us"

"Right"

For a while the party was uneventful, they all ate dinner but when it was time for the cake Ginny looked up at the clock and announced it was time for her surprise. Ginny quickly went outside and re-entered the house with Oliver Wood by her side. "This is my boyfriend" Harry felt a lurching feeling inside his stomach. Everyone rushed to go greet and meet Oliver; meanwhile Harry made his way outside.

He wasn't sure how long he was out there but the sky began to darken to the point where he could start to see the stars. The bench swing creaked as it moved but he could still hear the faint sound of footsteps. "I thought you left" Ginny said as she sat down beside him.

"No that would be rude"

"And walking out before my cake isn't?" Harry laughed lightly, he could tell by her tone of voice that she had a smirk on her face

"It got a bit crowded in the house"

"I thought you'd be excited to see Wood"

Harry laughed "Absolutely thrilled"

"Will you go to Wales with me tomorrow?" Her voice was plain

"Why do you need me?"

"I just broke up with him, all my stuff is at his apartment and I'd rather not bring one of my brothers"

Harry turned towards her slightly, there was still enough light so he could make out her features "You brought him here to break it off?"

She smiled, her voice dripped with sarcasm "Yes that was my plan all along" her hands when to her hair "He proposed to me just now and apparently he was expecting to sweep me off my feet"

"Obviously he doesn't know you very well"

"Clearly" she waited a moment "So tomorrow around noon-ish?"

Harry nodded but then figured she couldn't see "yeah noon"

"Thanks Harry" The swing creaked loudly as she got off, he could almost hear her stop herself from saying anymore

"Hey Gin,"

"…yes"

"Happy birthday"

"Thank you"

Ginny was quite restless by nature and woke up early in the morning to get ready. She threw on a comfortable pair of jeans and a favorite top before heading out the door. Originally she had intended on getting some shopping done but in the end wound up Harry's house still much earlier then she had told him. His house was silent yet welcoming and she was sure he was still asleep. Initially she made a stop in the living room and admired the picture of her and Harry. A large book caught her eye on the couch and she quickly sat down to read it. Upon opening it she found it to be a scrap book, in the beginning it had pictures of Harry and his friends. A lot of Ron, Hermione, and himself took up the pages. A bit into it however clip out news articles of her team and more specifically her were pasted to the pages. She laughed at a few of the articles and finally she got to an empty page. Smirking the whole way there, she carried the scrap book to Harry's desk and scribbled a quick note on it before replacing it back on the couch.

After venturing into the kitchen and making quite a lovely breakfast she got bored and made her way upstairs. Harry's door wasn't closed, which made sense since it was his house, so she entered without knocking. Sure enough the boy who lived was tangled in his blankets and mumbling. Before waking him Ginny paused to admire his form. Age and Auror training had done him wonders. Every muscle seemed to be well defined but not overdone it made her blush just looking at him. "Harry?" She called out from a safe distance but he only mumbled more so she got closer to the bed and shook his shoulder lightly. The next thing she new Harry had flipped her over onto the bed and was hovering over her "Ginny?"

"Good morning" she laughed to hide her nervous butterflies; Harry was panted heavily so his breath brushed her skin

He sighed and laid back down "Don't do that to me" He ran his hand through his hair and then turned to look at Ginny who seemed quite at home in his bed. At this point he realized he was half naked in bed with the love of his life and turned away to hide his blush "did I over sleep?"

"No but I made breakfast"

"err well I need to put some clothes on so I'll meet you down stairs in a bit"

"Oh okay" Ginny got out of the bed quickly and practically ran down to the kitchen. Once she got to the room she braced her self against the counted to calm down. She was beginning to think that it may have been a bad idea to start spending time with Harry but before she could dwell on the thought he showed up. He avoided looking at her for the moment and sat down at the table straight away to eat.

"This looks amazing"

"I picked up on a few things from my mum"

"Thank Merlin" Ginny was not particularly hungry herself but joined Harry at the table anyways so things wouldn't be any more awkward. "How are you holding up?" Ginny furrowed her brows "I mean with the breakup"

"oh fine I wasn't very attached to him at all" Harry shrugged because he wasn't sure how else to respond "Do you still play quidditch on your free time?"

Harry laughed, "I don't have anyone to play with even if I had the time"

"I'm thinking about taking some time off, move back here and spend time with everyone"

Harry wanted to hug her and yell excitedly but simply smiled at her "That sounds nice"

"I have enough money to do it but I'm not sure what I'll do with all my free time"

Harry shrugged "Everyone wants you back here" Ginny looked at him without responding she knew what he meant by that, he wanted her around.

Luckily Ginny had just moved in with Oliver Wood a few days ago, so most of her things were still neatly packed away in boxes. They were able to get everything out without coming face to face with him. Harry was glad they did not have to stay there long; he didn't like the thought of her living with another man. He even offered to let her leaved all her things at his house so they could get out quicker. When they arrived back at the house the newlyweds were lounging.

"Where were you two?" Hermione jumped when they walked in the door

"Getting my stuff, it's time I moved back to England" Ginny said as she put the boxes down, Hermione shrieked and hugged her

"What about quidditch you're so far away"

"I'm going to take time off"

"Where will you stay?" Hermione's questions seemed to just blurt out

"I'm not sure I'll get an apartment I guess"

"You can't do that! You'll be alone! Why don't you stay with Ron and I"

Ginny laughed "No thank you I lived with Ron enough"

"Hey!" Ron called out from the kitchen

"Maybe you can stay with Harry then" Harry's mouth dropped

"I couldn't do that to Harry! He's a bachelor I wouldn't want to get in the way"

Hermione pouted "Harry wouldn't care, would you?"

"Oh well, err of course not" Harry ran his hand through his messy hair

Hermione and Ginny both smiled before hugging Harry, Ron walked into the room confused with that morning left over muffins in his hand "What's going on?"

"Ginny's moving with Harry!" Hermione yelled, Ron looked at Harry mortified who shrugged in response.


	2. Ginny Moves In

"Err can I talk to you Hermione?" Harry said as he dragged her out of the room, once they were at a safe distance he spoke "Are you out of your mind?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny can not move back in here"

Hermione crossed her arms and tilted her head "And why not?"

"Maybe because all of her brothers would kill me if anything happened"

Hermione scoffed "What could possibly happen" 

"Just being around her makes me nervous enough I don't know if she can stay here"

"Why don't you just try it Harry, maybe it could do some good" He looked at her doubtfully but shrugged and followed her into the living room. When they got there it was apparent that the two Weasley siblings had been arguing in hushed voiced but stopped when they walked in the room. It was silently awkward in the room for a moment before Hermione spoke up. "So Ron and I were going to invite you guys to go to the beach"

Ginny clapped her hands excitedly, "ooh lets go! I'll pack a picnic!"

Harry was glad that there was at least going to be good food to eat because if there was one thing he did not like, that was the beach. Of course Harry found another thing that was good about the trip, Ginny in a bikini. Luckily for him, Ron fell asleep shortly after their arrival. This meant he was free to admire Ginny without worry; currently both girls were splashing each other with cold water and giggling. For a moment Ginny turned towards him and they locked eyes, Harry's heart began to beat a little faster. It was short lived however because Hermione chose that moment to attack with her biggest splash. Harry actually laughed rather loudly because the face Ginny was making from the cold. At the same time Ron decided to wake from his nap and leaned up to watch the girls.

"Since Ginny is living with you that means you're going to spend a lot of time with her huh"

Harry shrugged "hadn't thought about it"

Ron turned towards him now "You have to promise me you won't date her again Harry"

Harry was bewildered, "what?"

"I've never seen her as broken as she was when you left her, I don't want to see it again so you have to promise" Harry didn't know what to say but luckily the girls were making there way back to the blanket. Ron's tone changed back to his playful tone, "back so soon?"

"The water was freezing!" Ginny replied hastily as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Every muscle in his body tightened when Ginny sat down between him and Ron. His gaze focused on the ocean but was soon brought back when Ginny nudged him with her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?" her voice was soft

"Nothing…it's nothing, I'm fine"

Ginny tilted her head before standing and moving to sit just behind him, Harry went to turn and look at her but she shoved his head down to rest on his knees. Before he could inquire about her motives she had run her hands from his shoulders down to his lower back. This action sent shivers down his spine and by reflex he straightened out his back. Ginny laughed and began to slowly work her hands over his muscles, he wasn't sure there was a word to describe how good it felt. It seemed as though her fingertips were those of an angel. However, he could not completely relax because he was sure that Ron was staring them down. For that very reason Harry did not try to look up, but instead kept his head resting on his knees which where pulled up close to his chest.

"Ron lets go get for a walk" He distinctly heard Hermione say as she pulled Ron up and away

Ginny paid no attention to them and continued her focus on Harry, although he could tell she was beginning to tire because she had stopped giving him a real massage and was now simply running her fingers over his skin. "Is Ron mad I'm going to live with you?"

"He thinks we have some ulterior motive to get back together"

Her voice was soft, "oh"

Maybe that was her plan, Harry thought to himself. "He tried to get me to promise him we wouldn't"

Ginny leaned against him now "Did you?"

Harry leaned up but she remained leaning on him "Well you guys sort of interrupted, so no I didn't have time to respond"

"You were going to make the promise?" She pulled away now; Harry froze up and didn't respond for a moment "That hurts Harry"

"I don't know what I was going to say Ginny; this whole thing has me very torn right now"

For once in her life she didn't know what to say but instead moved close to Harry again and rested her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes she spoke, "I wish you wouldn't promise people anything about us Harry but I'm not going to tell you what to say" Harry turned towards her and felt as though he should kiss her just for saying 'us', since Ginny had moved away he always figured she was done for good with their relationship. They had never spoken about it before. "Anyways you never know," Ginny grinned in a way that reminded him of the twins "you might walk in on me showering one day and decided to ask me for my hand in marriage right there"

Harry laughed "promise?"

She nudged Harry again, "sure why not"

They sat in silence for a long time until Ron and Hermione returned, "Ron is getting sun burnt do you guys want to call it a day?"

Ginny tilted her head slightly and smiled at Ron "I think I just want to head back to the house and settle in, what do you think Harry?"

"Oh, sure" Harry could see Ron tighten his jaw and was anxious to apparate back home with Ginny.

Once they were back at the house Ginny announced she needed a shower and told Harry to do the same. Of course he couldn't help but feel aroused at this; Ginny was naked just down the hall from him. And just earlier she had joked about him walking in on her, did this mean she thought about it too? Harry closed his eyes and imagined Ginny touching herself with his name on her lips. It was a long awaited release for Harry, but it brought him little satisfaction.

Either Ginny was a fast cook or he had taken a long time in the shower because she made a rather big dinner for the two of them. Ginny had put on a new pair of jeans and a tank top, which made Harry feel underdressed in his pajamas. Especially when Ginny ran her gaze over him as he walked in the room. Little did he know how cute he looked in the plain t-shirt that hugged his muscles and plaid pajamas that hung of his hips to reveal the trim of his boxers. Ginny, who had turned back towards the salad she was making, was blushing at the thoughts that was running through her head. Their dinner was very silent, only a few words were spoken and then Ginny rushed up to her room. Harry wondered if she had somehow known what he did in the shower and felt slightly ashamed. Reluctantly he made his way upstairs and knocked on her door softly, he heard her reply faintly and opened the door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed reading a letter silently. Harry slowly ran his gaze up her perfectly toned legs, up shapely body to her ample chest. When he was done he realized she was still reading the letter or perhaps ignoring him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" her voice was still soft

He sighed "Did I do something?"

She looked up, "What? No, why do you think that?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know you came up here kind of early" His gaze ran over her again quickly as she shifted to cross her legs "Ginny are you wearing shorts or are those.."

"oh" Ginny blushed "sorry I usually just sleep in undergarments"

For some reason the image of Ginny laying in bed with Wood naked flashed in his mind, his jaw clenched. "Well I'll just go then so you can get to bed" he paused "if you get up in the middle of the night try and put a large shirt on or something so we don't have to get married"

Ginny smiled "I'll try and remember"

The next few weeks seemed to pass by rather fast for Harry, work kept him busy during the day and Ginny always had dinner when he got home. Teddy stayed with him more than usual to keep his mind off of how much he wanted Ginny. Tonight was different though, Harry got off work early and was planning on going to Hermione and Ron's for dinner but Ginny was no where in sight. He did find a note on the kitchen table though. It simply read "I'm off on a date, sorry about dinner"

Harry was fuming when he arrived at his two best friend's house. Hermione instantly picked up on this. When Ron left to use to loo she questioned him quickly.

"Ginny is out on a date, can you believe that?"

Hermione furrowed her brow "She is single now Harry"

"But we were suppose to come here, the nerve" He began to pace in the living room

"She actually told me a few days ago she couldn't make it" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch

He stopped pacing, "And she didn't tell me?"

Hermione grinned, "Harry I think you're jealous"

"of you?"

"no, of Ginny's date"

"Why would I be jealous"

"She's not going to just sit around and wait for you Harry"

"Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about" Hermione shook her head hopelessly "Well I'll just have to go out and get myself a hot date then"

This made her head whip back to look at him "Don't go out with one of those gold diggers Harry!"

"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself"

"What's going on here?" Ron walked back in the room to discover Hermione thoroughly upset and Harry brooding.

"Harry is going to go out on a date because Ginny ditched him"

Ron smiled rather wide "I know the perfect girl for you, she works at one of the shops"

"Yeah?"

"I'll give her your number when I see her tomorrow"

Hermione stormed out of the room, which the two wizards shrugged off and continued to chat about the cute shop girl.

When Ginny awoke the next morning she was surprised to find Harry in the kitchen making breakfast, he was usually at work by the time she woke.

"Morning Harry" She said as she casually sat down at the table "What are you making?"

"Just some eggs"

"Oh lovely"

"How was your date last night?" His jaw tightened again after he spoke but luckily his back was turned to her.

Ginny furrowed her brows; his voice did not have the pleasant tone of curiosity "fine I guess"

"Who was the bloke?"

"Seamus"

Harry turned around "Seamus?"

"Yeah Finnegan"

"Why were you on a date with Seamus?" His arms crossed

Ginny looked confused "I ran into him a few days ago and he asked me out on a date"

He ignored her look and turned back around to finish off breakfast "Well I don't want you sneaking him in here while I'm gone"

Ginny laughed "I doubt that will be the case Harry, it was just a friendly dinner"

"Whatever Ginny I don't care"

This statement left her more confused then ever, the rest of the morning was silent. Neither made an attempt to start conversation again for fear of what might be said. After breakfast Harry dressed and headed out without telling Ginny where he was going. When he arrived back he appeared to be in a much better mood but Ginny didn't push it.

"No need to make dinner tonight I'm going out"

"Oh?"

He responded as he ran up the stairs, "I've got a date"

When Harry had changed his clothing and come back down stairs Ginny was just walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

She paused and partially closed the door, "well I'm hardly going to stay here if you're off gallivanting" Her voice was calm but her eyes suggested there was more to her statement "so I rang Seamus and we're going out again tonight"

"Is that so?" He could feel his blood pulsing, Ginny nodded firmly and headed out the door. Harry was compelled to run out after her but held himself back and paced in the living room for a few minutes before heading out the door.

Isabella was a nice enough girl, and rather attractive but Harry's mind continually drifted to thoughts of Ginny. She was nothing like his hot little red head, Isabella was calm and collected. All of her words seemed calculated carefully to please him and she flirted unabashedly. Even her appearance was opposite to Ginny's, her hair was short and deeply black with dark eyes to match. The way Isabella kept taking every opportunity to reach out and touch his hand or playfully hit him made Harry feel a pit of worry in his stomach.

After dinner Harry was eager to get home but unfortunately Isabella was intent to keep him around for as long as possible. As they made their way through the streets she clung to him in a way that made him uneasy. His heart beat excitedly for a moment and then dropped when he recognized Ginny and Seamus at the ice cream shop they were heading for. Isabella unknowing continued to lead them closer, "Uh I'm not in the mood for ice cream suddenly why don't we go get coffee or something" she only laughed in response, which drew Ginny's attention. Harry tried to act cool as Ginny let her gaze rest on the couple for a moment too long before looking to Seamus with a smile at something he said. Ginny must have pointed them out because his old school mate turned towards them with a bright smile.

"Harry Potter!" Seamus moved towards them quickly which delightfully made Isabella pull away

"Seamus, how's everything going?" Harry grinned widely which made Ginny roll her eyes.

"Good, yourself"

"Excellent!" Before Harry could elaborate his date nudged him not so discretely "Oh this is Isabella," He looked directly at Ginny as he introduced her "And this is my old friend Seamus and my best friends sister Ginny"

At this Ginny raised her eyebrow "Well it was lovely meeting you but I think I'm about ready to get going" she said mainly addressing Seamus, and with a sly grin she added "I'll see you at home Harry"

Shortly after this little episode Harry quickly brought his date home. Ginny was already in bed, or at least she was tucked away in her room. Sighing, Harry made his way to his own room and quickly began to rid of the clothes that reeked of another woman. As he made his way to the bathroom connected to his room he heard a soft knock on the door. Instead of calling for her to enter Harry decided to open the door instead. Ginny had tied back her hair in a way that made her look quite young but her shorts and tank revealed the curves of a woman.

"I just went to go get a drink and I realized you were home so I wanted to apologize"

Harry leaned against the door, "for what?"

"Ruining your date"

He couldn't help but laugh "She wasn't my type anyways"

"Oh" Ginny's voice softened as she let her gaze run over Harry's exposed chest,"...Well goodnight Harry"

"Night"

At this point, Harry was more confused then ever. Luckily Ginny still had to wrap up some quidditch business and usually wasn't home after he got out of work. In fact she was gone in the morning before he was even awake, he could see why she wanted a break. There was a span of a few days that he didn't see her until it was time for the family to have dinner at the burrow. Ginny was the last one to appear at the Weasley household. From the moment she walked in the door he couldn't take his eyes off her, he hadn't noticed how much he had missed her until that point. As usual Ginny took her seat next to Hermione but cast Harry a glance accompanied with a small smile. Naturally, this little moment didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley who smiled knowingly to herself.

As the others moved into the living room to play chess and chat Harry found himself staying behind to help clear up the table. This was not out of the ordinary; it was something he had always done since he looked up to Molly as a mother figure. Usually they would have their own chat while cleaning, tonight Harry was distracted and the room was filled only with the noise of moving plates and distant voices from the other room.

"what's on your mind Harry?"

"nothing really"

Molly gave him one of those looks only a mother can give, "now I know that's not the truth, is it something with Ginny?"

Harry's eyes went huge, "uh why would you say that"

"Well you're not very good at hiding things Harry and I saw you two giving each other the googley eyes"

"googley eyes?"

She put her hands on her hip "You know what I mean Harry"

He laughed momentarily, "there's really nothing going on between us, Ron would have a cow" Harry began to move towards the kitchen with a pile of plates in his arms.

Molly followed Harry, not letting him avoid the conversation. "so that's the problem then, you're worried about Ron so you won't date Ginny"

"uh, well not just Ron there is a lot of you guys"

Molly rolled her eyes, "we just want you both to happy and I at least know for Ginny that means being with you"

Harry finally turned to look at her, "I think it's more complicated then that, I've let her down too many times"

Before Molly could respond her daughter appeared at the door, she had been laughing but looked concerned after seeing the looks on their faces. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Their voices echoed in unison making Ginny look even more worried then before

"Well hurry up…talking about nothing," she gave her mom a look "I keep beating Ron in chess so you need to come play me"

"Sure I'll just finish up in here" Ginny nodded and gave her mom one last glance before exiting

"You should just go for it Harry, let me deal with the boys when the time comes" Molly began to distractedly clean the dishes

"I don't even know how I would go about that"

"She lives with you, there must be a million chances to spice things up" Harry blushed as he began to become uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading. "if it's nerves I can help you with that" Harry raised his eyebrow "I've got plenty of confidence potions in the cupboard, Ron used to take them all the time when he first started dating Hermione"

Harry wanted to laugh but then remembered that he was about to use them, "that would probably help" Molly smiled a little and produced a small bottle with a blue liquid inside. Harry took the bottle and slipped it into his pockets carefully. "Just take it before she comes home it only last about an hour or so" He nodded; somehow he was more nervous than ever just at the thought of what might happen when he takes the potion.


End file.
